


Princess and a Thief

by printempura



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, aladdin - Freeform, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printempura/pseuds/printempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Robin in a Aladdin AU.</p>
<p>Written as an entry to chrobinprompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess and a Thief

Robin didn't know what was going through her head when she snuck out of the Plegian castle. Her father told her never to leave the castle, much to her dismay. Her hair was tied up in a modest braid, no jewels or hairpins that could be lost or stolen. An outfit of brown robes she stole from a servant, they were small which would only help add to the façade. 

When she finally reached the center market she was shocked. This was a town stricken with poverty and war, most so poor they could barely afford food. In the midst of the colorful chaos of dried fruit stands and pottery was a man running. 

He looked in a hurry, shoving people aside, apologizing after every bump. His blue hair was covered in pale brown dust, muting the color slightly. He held a small bag in his left hand, the arm with scars up on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." He said, rushing past Robin with three very angry vendors following him. It dawned on Robin that he was a thief. Why would someone with so little take from someone when they were in the same hard position? 

Robin chased after the blue haired pickpocket, passing his now tired pursuers finally stopping him in a small side alley.

"Why do you do this?" Robin said hands resting comfortably on her hips, as she looked at the annoyed robber.

"It's because I have no other choice. I hate having to do this, but it's the only thing I can do." He sighed, rubbing his head with his free hand. He tossed the bag towards Robin, and she caught in in surprise. 

"If you want to return that, do it. I'll be hungry either way." He said, motioning to two people on his left, "But I hope they won't have to be."

Robin paid little to no attention to the blonde girl and the man on her left, tossing the bag back at the sorrowed thief.

"I don't want anyone going hungry, and that includes you." She said, tossing an additional bag of coins towards him. "Just try not to steal."

Chrom was amazed at the kindness of the beautiful woman who gave him the money. She was like a goddess in human form, maybe even a princess. The woman left as quick as she came, dust kicked toward him. 

He tossed the money and food to Lissa, saying "Keep it safe." and then left the ally he called home.

This woman made him feel like he should change, be a better person, not steal. So Chrom got a job. It wasn't much, just a small tomb raid, nothing big, nothing that would last awhile.  
The raid was hiring strong arms, and even though Chrom knew he wasn't very strong, he still knew his way around a sword. 

When he arrived at the edge of the city he expected to see hundreds of people, but only saw an old man.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where a raid meetup is supposed to be?" Chrom asked.

"Yes! It's right here, I am the leader." The old man sighed, "Seems like you were the only one to show up. Come on then! Let's get a move on."

The road to the tomb was long and tiring, being many miles into the desert from the oasis he called home. This gave him a lot of time to think about things. He was feeling guilty for stealing for years, even when the people who were stolen from had just as little as he did. But even still, his run in from earlier had given him a change of heart, maybe because of how beautiful she was or maybe because he realized what he should make better choices. Maybe it's because of her that he's making these choices so fast. 

The woman seemed like royalty, not only in a sense of beauty but also in regality, the way she carried herself. Her while hair contrasted with her dark skin, although everyone in the desert was fairly tan. Her hair was clean, free of desert dust and sand. Maybe she was royalty, though the princess was not allowed outside the castle. 

"We've reached the tomb." The old man said, a small grin on his face. Chrom forgot about the job entirely, looking at the small sandstone structure in front of him. 

"This is the great tomb?" Chrom said, confused at the size of the tomb. The small building was coated in sand, the stone bricks cracked and soft. 

"Yes sir." The old man said, "let's go inside."

Chrom walked through the doorway and down some stairs into a room full of gold and treasure. The old man didn't follow.

"Why don't you travel down?" Chrom asked, suspicious of the old mans activity.

"My knees are weak, I can't go down the stairs. I hired you to do that for me." He coughed, cleared his throat and said, "I'm looking for a specific treasure. It's a golden blade, red jewels across the blade. Deliver it back to be and I will pay you."

Little did Chrom know that this would almost kill him. 

He found the sword quickly, laying in a pile of gold coins. As soon as he tried to scale the pile the cavern started to rumble. An earthquake. Chrom was used to those, they happened all the time back in the Plegian village he called home, but none were this violent. He grabbed the sword and ran with it, quickly passing it to the old man above him. The stairs started to crumble, Chrom just barely grabbing the ledge.

"Please, help me up!" Chrom said, begging.

"You got me what I wanted." The old man said, sword in his hand, "I no longer have a use for you." The sword went down, making a deep gash in Chrom's arm, causing him to fall into the cavern below.

When he woke up, he saw the old man nowhere to be found. He couldn't move his arm, most likely broken from the fall. If there was any chance of him surviving he would have to inspect his wounds.   
"I wish Lissa was here.." He grumbled, rubbing dust off a nearby lamp so he could see the wounds in the reflection. Instead he saw a woman appear. Her skin was white, and glowed with the light of the summertime sun. Her hair was teal, and colorful scarves and tattoos covered her body.

"I am Naga" the woman said, smiling down at Chrom, "I am the genie of the lamp. You have awakened me from my slumber and you have my gratitude for that." 

Chrom blinked, his eyes still adjusting to the genies light. A genie was a creature of myth, and if they were even real and awakened they would grant three wishes to the person who released them.

"Does that mean I'll get three wishes?" Chrom asked, confused with the idea of a myth being reality.

"Yes it does. What do you wish for young man?

"Oh gods.." Chrom said, rubbing his unhurt hand through his hair, "Can You make me a prince?"

"A prince?"

"Yeah, or at least someone worthy of a princess."

"That I cannot do. I can however make you look like a prince, being regal is up to you."

Chrom's dusty robes and beat up shoes vanished, replaced with robes of blue and silver made of the finest silk.

"There. I also healed your wound, it isn't very princely to be bleeding on fine linens."

Chrom was stunned. These robes alone could be worth thousands of gold, maybe tens of thousands. A silver crown was placed on his head with a small gold emblem in the center.

Now that there was proof that the genies magic worked, Chrom used a wish to leave the tomb, taking Naga with him. 

It was time to win over a heart.

Robin sighed. She was getting tired of meeting future husbands all day, and none of the seemed appealing to her. Sure they were all rich and handsome, but none of them were very smart or even kind for that matter. 

She was starting to get bored. Although her father seemed pretty happy, especially with the fancy new gold sword of his. 

"Next!" Her father shouted, signaling the next suitor to come in.

The next man who came in reminded Robin of someone, though she wasn't entirely sure who. He had blue hair, topped with a single crown and was wearing blue and silver robes. He looked like he held himself very high and mighty, so he was most likely a snob. She would have dismissed him right then and there, especially because of the scars on his arm (some of them fresh, he most likely likes to fight) but a familiarity stopped her.

"Introduce yourself." Validar, Robin's father said calmly.

"I am prince Chrom of the kingdom of Yilcce. I have traveled many miles to come and see your daughter in hopes of marriage."

Robin hated that he traveled just for marriage. Not even for trades. 

Chrom was worried he said something wrong, the princess looking bored.

"Tell me Chrom, do you know how to fight?" Robin said reaching for the tome behind her. Just as he opened his mouth she cast a spell. 

"Elthunder!" She cried, as she launched a bolt right at his head.

He dodged, just what Robin guessed. He was the same man who stole at the market the day she snuck out. She had never met anyone with that type of speed.

"You are dismissed." Robin said, trying her best to hide her smile. "We will contact you if needed." The usual response.

After he left Robin knew he was the one. She told her father to halt the search for suitors. She had some investigating to do.

Later that night, Robin snuck out for the second time, sneakily as ever. She had to ask this Chrom fellow why he was playing games. 

She walked through the marketplace that once bustled with vendors and merchandise, now empty like the desert they lived in. 

Robin walked in the alley and saw him sitting in the dirt, looking just like a prince without a kingdom. 

"Why are you pretending to be someone you're not?" Robin asked Chrom.

Chrom was starting to get used to these questions, after all the princess was a very inquisitive person. 

"I am doing it for the sake of love."

"Love? You barely even know me?!"

Chrom sighed, "I don't know you well, that's true. But I do know you're a very kind person, a smart one too." He stood up, continuing his speech, "You tried to stop someone from doing something bad, giving to people who are poor. You followed my tricks and lies to find who I really am." Another sigh came from his lips, "Listen.. What I'm trying to say is that I'm head over heels for you.. But I know I'll never get a chance."

Robin started to laugh, making Chrom very nervous. 

"The truth is.." Robin rubbed water from her eyes, "I feel the same way."


End file.
